03844
}} is the 3,846th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 14 September, 2004. Plot Part 1 Robert emerges from the Post Office and informs a passing Len, Pearl, Carl and Chas of Jack's stag night at the Woolpack. Chas promises Carl free drinks if he flirts with her all night. A passing Danny stares at Chas and informs Robert that Chas used to be a stripper. At Dale View, Chloe sneaks downstairs with the poison pen letter and quickly conceals it when Chas and Carl enter through the front door. Chas tells Chloe she has to prepare for a ten hour shift at the Woolpack. At Butlers Farm, Andy is laying hay in the stables when Debbie brings him a hot drink. Daz approaches with a horse and asks Debbie where his drink is. Debbie tells Daz she thought he would be at school. Daz tells Debbie he has a free period. Debbie teases Daz and he walks off with the horse. Andy tells Debbie she thinks Daz fancies her then returns to work. At Tenant House, Diane tells Jack she is going shopping with Val and will keep a look out for a nice dresses for Victoria. Victoria tells Diane she will choose her own dress. Diane passes Robert on her way out. Robert asks her to remind Rodney they are meeting at 7pm in the Woolpack. Robert goes through to the kitchen and asks Jack if he is ready for his stag night. Jack asks Robert if he will ask Andy to come to the stag night. At Café Hope, Pearl tells Len the probation officer is due to visit soon. Len looks across to Danny sitting at another table and tells Pearl he can't kick him out as he thinks of Danny as family. Pearl reminds Len that Frank Bernard is family and leaves passing Ashley on her way out. Danny goes over to Len and asks if Pearl is alright. Len explains that Pearl has a lot on her mind. Paul and Nicola are sat at another table and Paul is eyeing up Danny. Nicola tells Paul that Danny is straight. Paul turns his gaze to Bob but Nicola tells him Viv would string him up if she found out he was after Bob. At Mill Cottage, Simon comes down the stairs and tells Rodney he can't find his diary. Rodney suggests calling Nicola on her mobile but Simon tells Rodney he will surprise her instead. Diane passes Simon who is leaving and tells him about the stag night. Diane then asks Rodney if he is going to the stag night. Rodney tells Diane he has to do his accounts. Diane tells Rodney it would mean a lot to her if he were to go. Rodney agrees to go. Val enters and is given a bundle of money by Rodney. Rodney tells Val and Diane they should treat themselves. Robert arrives at Butler's Farm in a car and is met by Andy in his tractor. Robert tells Andy that Jack has asked him to invite Andy to the stag night. Andy asks Robert if he is organising the stag night. Robert states he is fulfilling his duties as best man. Andy tells Robert he will come. Outside Blackstock's Antiques, Rodney, Chloe and Danny look on at the builders in the village. Outside Dale View, Carl tells Colleen she should leave Anya and Thomas with him when she goes on her trip and not with her mother. Colleen tells Carl her mother lives in a more suitable environment. Charity pulls up in front of the Woolpack and is met by Debbie. Debbie asks Charity if they can meet in the Café so she can ask Charity's advice about a lad she has met. Debbie also wants to borrow one of Charity's tops. Charity agrees to meet Debbie later but warns Debbie that lads are nothing but trouble and then goes into the Woolpack. As Colleen drives off, Chloe asks Carl if Colleen is still giving him a hard time. An upset Carl tells Chloe that Colleen is sending Anya and Thomas to her mother when she goes away on her trip. Chloe asks if there is anything she can do. Carl thanks Chloe then tells her he needs a drink and goes into the Woolpack. In the Woolpack, Charity points out to Chas that Carl appears to be miserable. Chas tells Charity that Carl is having problems with Colleen who disapproves of him cohabiting with two females. Diane enters the Woolpack on her return from shopping and asks Paul if he will be coming to the stag night. Paul says he is and asks Diane what her plans are for the evening. Diane tells Paul she will be getting together with the girls and having a few drinks over at Annie's cottage. Nicola invites herself along. At Butler's Farm, Andy is ironing his shirt and Debbie asks where he is going. Daz informs Debbie that Andy is going to Jacks' stag night. Daz tells Andy to speak to Jack and wishes him good luck. Andy leaves. Part 2 At Tenant House, Diane, Val, Louise, and Nicola are having drinks and enjoying a quiet night in. Diane tells Jack to enjoy himself. Jack tells Victoria to look after the ladies whilst he is gone. At the Woolpack, Pearl tells Len she intends to contact the probation officer to see if he can arrange for Frank Bernard to stay at a local hostel. Pearl tells Len to stay for Jacks' stag night but says that she wishes to leave so she can write to Frank Bernard. Marlon alerts everyone that Jack may be entering the Woolpack. Everyone huddles in the corner and pretends to be preoccupied only to be disappointed when it is Chloe who enters. Chloe hands Chas the poison pen letter claiming she found it on the doormat. Chas opens the letter and shows it to Carl. Marlon alerts everyone that someone else is entering. Jack enters with Robert. Jack is disappointed that no one seems interested in his stag night. Everyone surprises Jack with a roar. Simon asks if anyone has seen Nicola. Paul tells Simon that Nicola is having a night in with Val, Diane and Louise before introducing himself to Simon. Chas tells Carl she is convinced the letter is from Colleen. Carl points out that Chloe didn't receive a letter so it could be from anyone. Bob asks Chas to help at the other end of the bar. Chas tells Bob she needs a moment to get herself together and goes into the back room. Andy enters and Jack tells him he is glad he came along. At St Mary’s Church, Ashley approaches an upset Pearl and asks if she is alright. Ashley mentions that she seemed troubled when he saw her earlier at the café. Pearl tells Ashley she is fine, conceals her tears and leaves. At the Woolpack, Jack tells Andy he is surprised to see him. Rodney tells Paul that Val seems touchy whenever Paul is mentioned. Paul tells Rodney, this is because he once stole Val's boyfriend. Chas returns from the back room to be greeted with whistles. Danny asks Chas how much she will charge to strip. Chas tells the men to make her an offer but warns them she doesn't come cheap. Andy becomes angry when he finds out that Jack hit Daz. Jack tries to explain and Robert tries to calm the situation. Jack tells Andy it may be better if he leaves before things get out of hand. Andy leaves. At Tenant House, Val tells Diane, Nicola, Louise and Victoria she was set to marry her ex- fiance and live in Italy until she found out he'd had an affair with Paul. Diane tells the others that Jack is different and makes her feel warm and safe. Andy enters Butler's Farm where Daz and Debbie are watching TV. Andy asks Daz why he didn't tell him that Jack had hit him. Daz tells Andy he deserved to be hit as he'd told Diane to drop dead. Daz runs upstairs. Debbie tells Andy not to take out his anger on Daz. Andy snaps at Debbie and tells her he doesn't want the third degree from her. Debbie tells Andy there is no need to bite her head off. At the Woolpack, Danny collects money for Chas' strip tease. Robert asks a miserable Jack if he should call Andy. Jack tells Robert there is no point and reminds him that they are supposed to be celebrating. Ashley approaches Len and asks after Pearl. Len tells Ashley that Pearl has a lot on her mind. At Butler's Farm, Andy tells Debbie he used to feel part of everything in the village but now feels like an outsider. Debbie comforts Andy and promises to be his friend. At Tenant House, Diane tells Val she wishes Bernice could attend the wedding. Diane asks Val if she is doing the right thing marrying Jack. Diane tells Val she feels selfish because she may die. Val tells Diane Jack would feel more upset if he never got the opportunity to have her as his wife. Nicola informs everyone that the wine has run out. Val suggests gate crashing the stag night. At Butler's Farm, Debbie tells Andy she used to have a crush on him. Andy tells Debbie he knew all along and felt flattered. Debbie tells Andy she still likes him and they kiss. Andy takes Debbie upstairs. At the Woolpack, Chas stands on a chair and addresses the men. Chas asks Jack if she should strip or not. Jack states it would be a shame to waste the money. Chas places the collected money in her blouse and begins to perform her routine. Diane, Val, Louise, Nicola and Victoria enter the Woolpack. Chas steps down from the chair telling everyone she is not stripping and the collected money will go straight to the blind. Simon approaches Nicola and opens the ring box he has removed from her draw. Nicola puts on the ring and runs to Paul to show him. Paul asks Bob if he is missing Viv. Bob tells Paul the Margaritas have gone to his head. Paul hugs Bob. Nicola teases Bob that Viv will get jealous and Bob releases Paul. Diane asks Jack if Andy showed up at the stag night. Jack tells Diane that Andy left once he found out about the incident with Daz. At Butler's Farm, Debbie gets out of Andy's bed, puts on Andy's shirt and goes to Andy who is in the next bedroom. Debbie tells Andy she always wanted her first time to be with someone special. Andy asks Debbie if she feels bad. Debbie tells Andy she doesn't feel bad and asks if she has done something wrong. Andy tells Debbie to put on some clothes and return to her room. A tearful Debbie leaves. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes